


Are Your Garments Spotless (Are They White As Snow)

by maccabird_23



Series: Are You Washed in the Blood of the Lamb [1]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: “Not if we leave. Not if we run away and don’t tell nobody.” Arvin could tell Lenora had another argument ready on her tongue but beat her to it. “Not forever. We’ll come back after the baby is born. Tell everyone it's mine. Listen, you’re a good girl and no one needs to think otherwise. I’m just a useless, whore Omega. They already expect the worst from me. Might as well prove them right.”
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Preston Teagardin
Series: Are You Washed in the Blood of the Lamb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932460
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Are Your Garments Spotless (Are They White As Snow)

The first time Arvin’s Pa made him pray he was ten, folding his fingers so tightly together he couldn’t feel his knuckles. “Pray to God. Ask him not to make you an Omega.” His Pa hadn’t been mean in his ways just wanted something more than the shitty faith that befell most male Omegas. 

So Arvin bent over that moldy tree trunk, knees pressed into the dirt praying for hours with his Pa, throat getting croaky as the sunset. It didn’t do neither of them no good in the end. Arvin started feeling those twisting cramps low in his belly no more than three months later. His underwear soiling with the musky scent of his designation. 

His Pa never got violent like most fathers did if their sons presented as Omegas. Never whipped him or called him a born sinner. He blamed himself instead, shaking his head and twisting his mouth into a grim, half-smile. “I didn’t pray hard enough for you, boy. Didn’t sacrifice enough to God.”

Pa insisted on still showing him how to fight, jaw ticking as he took Arvin’s small fists into his own. Being brutally honest about the ways of things. “These are the only things that will stop Alpha boys from getting their knot into you. Saying stop isn’t going to do no good. Just one fist after the other.” 

The boys in his class were still too young to feel any type of way about girls and Omegas but the fighting lessons were more than needed. Several boys had taken to pushing Arvin to the ground and grinding his face into the dirt once they found out he was an Omega. Male Omegas unlike their female counterparts weren’t nothing to be celebrated. Just men who were too soft to fight in wars but too angular to carry most babies to term. 

Arvin wanted to think he had it in him to hate his Pa. For many things. For killing his dog. For not comforting him when his Ma was dying of cancer. For killing himself after Ma passed. It never stuck. In his heart of hearts he knew that he didn’t really hate the man. He couldn’t. His Pa put too much of himself into Arvin with his final sacrifice. Made Arvin’s fist swing twice as hard. Made his shoulders straight and strong with pride. Gave him the resilience of an Alpha in an Omega’s body. For that he thanked his Pa each night.

It gave him the strength to run into that barn faster than a dog with a bitten tail. The strenght to hold Lenora up as she struggled to breathe. To scream for his grandma and uncle as he pushed Lenora higher, easing the tension of the rope around her neck. In that moment he prayed to let her live. Prayed that he’d come in time. Prayed for her to take another breath. He didn’t pray to God, Hadn’t in years. He prayed to his father. 

“Why’d you do it?” Arvin didn’t mince words, letting Lenora drink some water and clutch at her mother’s picture as she curled up against her pillow. Their grandma and Uncle Earskell hadn’t wanted to leave Lenora’s side, too scared that she’d try again. Too confused why she tried in the first place. Arvin had promised that he’d watch her. Not leave her side and stay with her all night. Get the truth out of her. That’s what he planned to do. 

“It was an accident. I swear…” Lenora started again but Arvin was too tired to go in circles again with the same lie. 

“Goddammit, Lenora.” He took to punching the bed with each word, trying to quell the anger that built inside of him. He wasn’t angry at his sister. Arvin wanted to beat the shit out of himself. For not noticing how Lenora was deteriorating a little more each day. Growing pale and sick. Shrinking in on herself and talking to him less and less. “If you die, I die. You're the only good thing I have in this world.”

“Please, don’t talk like that.” Lenora croaked, throat still raw as she threw her arms around Arvin. Comforting him when he didn’t know he needed it. “I don’t want to die. I thought I did. I thought the world would be better without me. I know though. I knew right when that rope tightened around my neck that God would never forgive me. I wouldn’t forgive myself for leaving you and grandma and uncle Earskell.” 

Arvin held her just as tight, wiping tears on her dress, his words coming out unsteady. “Then why’d you do it?” He could feel Lenora’s chest rise and fall against his own, the hitch in her breath as she resolved herself. 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone. Swear to God. Even if you don’t believe in him. Swear to God you won’t tell anyone.” Her words were thick with fear and in that moment Arvin knew he would promise anything. 

“Promise. Just please. Tell me.” Lenora didn’t pause. Letting the words spill out like she had been holding them back for months. 

Told him about Reverend Teagardin. How he took her to the middle of nowhere and told her to expose herself to him like she was Eve and he was Adam. Touched her, made her touch him and then put his thing in her until she bled. Wiped her blood on her panties and stuffed them in his pocket. Did it again and again. Then when he got her in the family way, he called her a delusional whore. Called the baby a bastard. Said they would all be ashamed of her. 

Arvin didn’t say anything. Just let her talk, knowing that she’d been holding all her hurt and pain in for months. He held her, hoping some of that strength that he borrowed from his father would seep into her skin, ease her soul. Somehow heal that part of her that Reverend Teagardin tried to break. 

He’d keep his promise. Never tell a soul about what that preacher did. He made another promise to Lenora that night. That he would right his mistake. He was supposed to take care of her. Go with her to the graveyard and watch over her as she prayed. Instead he found a job with the construction crew and left her in the evil hands of that preacher. 

“I’m going to make this right. I promise.” Arvin whispered, more for himself, Lenora already asleep. He didn’t sleep that night, a plan slowly starting to form in his head. His Pa’s actions finally started to make sense. When you loved someone sometimes you had to sacrifice yourself. Arvin finally closed his eyes, letting exhaustion take over, knowing that he was doing the right thing. 

Over the next few days grandma and uncle Earskull kept a closer eye on Lenora, keeping her busy with sewing, cooking, praying and anything else that would keep them in the same room as her. Still worrying even after Arvin assured them Lenora wouldn’t try again. It suited Arvin fine, knowing that Lenora wouldn’t want him to do what he was about to do. 

“We’re gonna tell everyone the baby’s mine.” Arvin said, blowing smoke into the cool night air. They sat on the back porch after dinner, him smoking while Lenora gaped at him like an uncooked fish. “Well, spit it out.” He rushed after a long silence. 

“Arvin, you’re too smart to act this dumb.” Lenora scooted closer, whispering so no one could hear. “I’m going to be as big as a house in a couple of months. Everyone will know the truth soon enough.” 

“Not if we leave. Not if we run away and don’t tell nobody.” Arvin could tell Lenora had another argument ready on her tongue but beat her to it. “Not forever. We’ll come back after the baby is born. Tell everyone it's mine. Listen, you’re a good girl and no one needs to think otherwise. I’m just a useless, whore Omega. They already expect the worst from me. Might as well prove them right.” 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that. I’ve seen you fight fists and nails and teeth. Not letting any dumb, ol’ Alpha take advantage of you. I’m not going to let you take responsibility for my mistake.” Lenora said, her pretty, moon face resolute. Lenora could be stubborn as the day was long. Arvin had to think fast.

“Then do this for me.” He took her hand, trying to fix his face in something resembling shame, maybe embarrassment. It must have worked as she looked over at him questioningly. “Everyone knows male Omegas are mostly barren. No Alpha or beta man would even think of marrying me if I can’t give them a child but if I come back home with a baby in my arms they’ll think that I can. Don’t you want me to have a family some day and not just work on the road crew until I keel over and die.”

He wasn’t sure if Lenora fully bought his story. Arvin never talked about wanting an Alpha or a family but if anything, he knew it's what Lenora wanted for him. She was at that age where she was reading every silly little romance novel she could find at the library. She wanted them to both marry strong, God-fearing Alphas, buy houses next door to each other and have their little pups play in their shared backyards. Lenora knew none of that would happen if she had a baby out of wedlock. If it was Arvin’s though, then there was still a chance that all of that could still be possible. 

It took a little more cajoling but after a while Arvin finally saw the first real smile grow along Lenora’s face. He hadn’t seen it in weeks. “The butcher’s boy, you know he’s really sweet on you. Whenever, you go with grandma to get a cut of meat for dinner he always gives you extra.”

Arvin took a sip of the cheap alcohol that he’d been nursing, smirking to himself. “Bet that’s not the only extra meat he wants to give me.” Lenora let out a gasp, swatting him on the shoulder for his vulgarity. 

“He’s a good boy. I bet he would love you and this child. Never hurt you or force himself on you. Not like… not like other Alphas.” Lenora smiled something sad that made Arvin want to tear down the world, piece by piece, starting with that preacher’s cock. He swallowed around another sip of bitter drink. That would come soon enough. “When would we leave?”

Arvin chewed at the inside of his cheek, mind turning like a wheel. “Soon. We have to leave before my next heat or our gig is up.” That was another thing that Arvin tried not to think about too much. 

How he would handle his heats without the security of his Alpha uncle and their heat shed that locked on both sides. Lenora was a beta so he didn’t have to worry about her but it was still dangerous for a teenage girl and a male omega to be traveling by themselves from Coal Creek to Knockenstiff, Ohio. 

“Why go back there?” Lenora asked, as they talked about their plans. Arvin really didn’t have an answer except that it was the only other home he knew besides Coal Creek. Hoped that the house he grew up in was still there. Work construction to get by just like his Pa had. 

“That gives us less than two weeks.” Lenora replied, doing the math in her head.

“We should be gone by the ending of the week, taking in account of my pre-heat.” Arvin planned out loud, hoping the reality of it didn’t hit Lenora until they were already on the road. 

“Heck, Arvin. That’s so soon. I’m going to have to pack and start rationing food for the trip. I haven’t saved much money.” Lenora started worrying her bottom lip, her eyes starting to cloud with worry. 

Arvin stopped her before she could overthink anything, already planning in his head but not wanting to share with Lenora. Reasoning that any sins he had to commit he would keep Lenora clean of them. “Don’t worry yourself. I promise you I got this all planned out. You just have to pack quietly and trust me.” 

His sister nodded after a long beat and Arvin sighed in relief. He contented himself to stay quiet for the rest of the night while he listened to Lenora talk about their trip to Knockenstiff like it was just a vacation they were taking. Sights they would see and places they would stop at along the way. It made Arvin happy to watch Lenora’s face so animated even as his own gut churned with dread. 

Three days later Arvin picked Lenora up after school, telling her to make sure all their things were packed without letting grandma and uncle Earskull know. While she was busy at her task, Arvin took the time to take out a paper and pen. He didn’t pause writing out a page and back of a confession for his grandma, leaving it on her bedside desk while she slept. Then he gathered his Pa’s gun, the only thing he had left of the man and went to the church. 

“Excuse me, preacher. Got time for a sinner? I’ve been doing wrong and I want to get right by the Lord.” Arvin took off his ball cap like his grandma always scolded him to do. 

He watched as Reverend Teagardin turned to take a long look at him. It didn’t take him more than a moment, a deep inhale of air to fully realize that Arvin was an Omega and suddenly he had all of the preacher's attention. He wondered if this is how he stared at Lenora, too. Like prey for the picking. “Well that’s what I’m here for.” He said in his almost southern twang. 

He swallowed down his disgust, knowing that the preacher could probably smell the bitterness in his usually sweet, baked pie scent like rotten cherries. He hoped he didn’t give himself away if his plan was to work. “I have done lustful acts.” 

It must have worked because Arvin could smell the swift change in Teagardin’s scent. “That could be a big problem. Especially for young Omegas like yourself.” 

“There’s this Alpha boy at school. Always sniffing at the seam of my pants. Trying to get a leg over.” Arvin spit out the lies, trying to get the reverend more interested in his little tale. 

“Have you ever let him… touch you in ways only married couples should touch?” Teagardin asked, his voice turning velvet, slowly creeping closer to Arvin. 

“I know the Lord wouldn’t want us to. I never let him put it in me. I’m still a virgin but… he’s made me do other things to him.” Arvin tried not to let out a shiver as Teagardin sat next to him, thigh pressing against his own. 

“What types of things. Please don’t leave any detail out. The Lord already knows and I can only grant his forgiveness if you tell me everything.” The preacher’s breath was hot against his ear, hand finding a way to crawl along his thigh. 

“He made me put his thing in my mouth. Forced my head down until I couldn’t breath and started gagging.” Arvin smelled the spike in the preacher’s scent, his arousal thick in the air already. 

“Did you ever… throw up on his knot? There’s this trigger at the back of your throat that makes it hard to take a whole cock down.” The reverend asked, taking a deep breath, inhaling Arvin’s scent. 

“Sometimes but he didn’t let me stop. Just forced my head lower until he shot down my throat.” Teagardin let out a weak growl, nose dipping behind Arvin’s ear, brushing his mating glands, first with his nose then his mouth. Keeping it there; lips, tongue and teeth carefully bothering the sensitive flesh there. 

“Do you want the Lord’s forgiveness, Omega?” The reverend pushed impossibly closer into Arvin’s space, skin hot under his freshly ironed tan pants and collared shirt. He was the perfect picture of a holy man but his smell was too distinct, affecting Arvin in that certain way that Omegas sometimes get. He could feel himself leak like a broken faucet. Teagardin’s musky smell of old books and polished leather making Arvin’s legs shake and open, filling him with unwanted want. 

“Yes, sir. More than anything.” Arvin steeled himself, trying not to give away the disgust mixed with his natural instinct to submit. Pushed back all those times his Pa told him to fight. Hardened the part of himself that was all his Pa, while he softened his body, melted into the preacher’s side like butter on bread. Let all those Omega instincts take over and with a final resolve, moved his hand to press delicately against Teagardin’s hardening crotch. “I’ll do anything for his forgiveness.” 

The preacher let out another growl, covering Arvin’s hand with his own, folding his fingers against his covered cock, in an almost mock imitation of prayer hands. He moved Arvin’s hand up and down, stroking his flesh until his cockhead started leaking through his well-pressed, tan pants. Then Teagardin twisted his wrist one one more time, pressing it at the base where his knot formed before throwing Arvin’s hand off his cock without care. “I want to give you all of God’s forgiveness but you need to open yourself to me. Show yourself as the Lord made you and his first children.” 

Arvin nodded once, head bobbing up and down, throat burning as he swallowed down his pride. He hoped his Pa wasn’t looking down at him from Heaven or wherever his soul went after he slit his wrists. He wasn’t sure if he’d be disappointed at how Arvin was leaking between his thighs for this slithering, Devil man disguised as a lamb. Or if his Pa would be proud for what he was about to sacrifice for his family.

He followed the preacher out in his own truck, trekking the path all the way down to the sticks. It was a miserable place, where the dirt stayed wet, the trees stayed molding and the sky seemed to always cloud. Arvin was more pissed than words could express, thinking that this is where his beautiful Lenora lost her virginity. 

He slid into the passenger side of the reverend’s flashy, white car. Dropping his dirty ball cap on the fine leather seats. He shifted carefully, feeling every part of his body at once. The wet seam of his pants, where his hole slicked up, preparing itself. The pulse of his mating glands, still sensitive from the attention the preacher paid to it with his mouth. The press of the preacher against his side and the press of his Pa’s luger at his hip, resting heavy inside his thin, jacket pocket. “When was the last time you prayed, Omega?” 

The words almost startled Arvin, not knowing what would really happen next. Just knowing the ending. He hated that he still had to talk to this man, wishing he would just get his business done inside Arvin so he could finish with his plan. “Last Sunday. In church.” It was a lie. Arvin hadn’t prayed in years. Not since his Pa took his own life but the preacher didn’t need to know that.

“I can tell your lying, Omega.” Teagardin hissed against his ear, gripping him at the scruff of his neck, his other hand dipping and unbuttoning Arvin’s pants. He froze, not sure how to respond. Not knowing if the preacher could suddenly read his mind. Know that Arvin spent each Sunday just sitting next to his grandma, preferring to keep his mind blissfully blank rather than pray. “You haven’t prayed property in your young life but I’ll teach you today. Take off your pants, Omega. Get in my lap and pray with me.” 

Teagardin didn’t give Arvin enough time to follow those directions, taking control almost right away. Pushing down Arvin’s pants and underwear in one swift move, shoving them to the floor of the car until his bottom was bare against the cool, leather seats. Arvin tried to relax into the preacher’s touch, let his baked cherry scent fill the car. Anything to not let on to what he was planning. 

He helped the reverend by sliding over until he was flush against him, back pressed to his chest. Naked ass grinding unconsciously into the preacher’s hard cock. Teagardin didn’t waste time, bending Arvin at the waist and placing an open, hot mouth against his mating glands. “Pray to God, boy. Don’t be quiet either.”

Arvin shook, hearing his Pa’s words coming out of Teagardin’s mouth, taking him out of the car and back to that wooden cross. The heat in his stomach got worse and his throat tightened around tears. “I… please God.” He wasn’t sure if he was just following the reverend’s directions or if he was actually praying. His brain felt too fuzzy to think clearly. He felt sick. 

“Louder. God can’t hear you.” Teagardin growled, fingers creeping behind Arvin’s balls until he found his wet hole. The pad of his finger searched, rubbing at the sensitive skin until it was nice and slippery before thrusting the whole digit in without warning. Arvin cried out; in shock and pleasure and pain. “Please God. I beg you. Forgive me. Forgive me.” 

“Filthy, little male Omegas like you should spend everyday begging the Lord’s forgiveness. Your bodies do nothing but sin.” Another finger wormed its way inside of him, the preacher finding a quick rhythm, rubbing, scratching and pushing in then out. Making Arvin wetter, his hole giving to the pressure, wanting more while his brain rebelled, tears falling easily from his eyes at the words. “You’re tight little body and sweet scent tempting God-fearing Alphas like me. Making me take you like this. I don’t want to do this, boy. You’re making me do this. Showing up to the house of the Lord in pre-heat. Like a whore begging for a knot.” 

_Pray to God. Ask him not to make you an Omega._

His Pa’s words rang in his ears like he was still there and not in the ground, being eaten by worms for an eternity. “Please God. I don’t want to be an Omega. Please, forgive me.” The preacher lifted his butt into the air for a moment, a quick reprieve from the heat of his crotch. Arvin heard him unzip, grunt into his ear as he pulled out his cock. Suddenly, he knew what was next. “Wait, stop.” He didn’t know why he said it. This was part of his plan. Not that Teagardin listened, ignoring his words as he thrust up, pushing Arvin back down until his cock forcefully entered his hole. 

Arvin hissed as his weight dropped down, the preacher’s cock punching him in the gut, burning as it opened him up too wide, too fast. The reverend found a quick and punishing rhythm. His thighs smacking against Arvin’s ass, his cock pistoning in and out. Arvin’s hole made all types of disgusting sounds, wet and vulgar as it opened around the reverend’s cock. “Never ask the Lord to unmake what he made. You’re an Omega for a reason, boy. This body was made for only one thing.” 

Arvin wasn’t sure how long Teagardin lasted. How long he spent inside Arvin, grunting and growling, licking and sucking at his mating glands without biting. It felt like hours but Arvin knew it couldn’t be no more than three minutes. “Fuck… I’m coming.” The reverend whined against his neck, knot growing inside Arvin. 

“Don’t knot me.” Arin rushed, panicked, trying his best to lift himself but Teagardin’s strength was well hidden under his neatly pressed shirt, holding him down. His knot pulsing with blood until it was stuck painfully inside Arvin’s hole. The preacher let out a growl, finding Arvin’s freckled shoulder and biting deep as he came inside him. “Shit. Fuck.” Arvin cursed, his body dropping back to the cold reality of where they were. Inside the humid car on a particularly rainy day in the sticks. He was knotted to the piece of shit that raped his sister. 

“Don’t worry, boy. Male omegas like you can’t catch a child. Never could. God didn’t make you that way.” Teagardin hissed, licking at the blood where he just bit. That wasn’t why Arvin was angry. He knew his useless body couldn't hold a baby. He was pissed because this wasn’t part of his plan. His grandma would be awake soon and would probably read his letter before even getting up. Going to check on Lenora before Arvin could get there. He didn’t have time to spend twenty minutes or more stuck on this fucker’s knot. 

“Forgive me, God.” He said once more, loud. Mind made up. He grabbed for his jacket, finding his Pa’s luger before the preacher could notice. He shoved the nose of the gun blindly behind him, feeling the fattest part of Teagardin’s belly hit the tip. He closed his eyes as the reverend let out a scream, prayed to his Pa to give him the strength and then squeezed the trigger. “This is for Lenora. You sonofabitch.” 

Arvin didn’t waste time to watch the bastard bleed out. Steeling himself as he pulled off the reverend’s cock. He let out a quick cry at all the blood that dripped out of his own body, covering the preacher’s cock, mixing with the blood that seeped out of the man’s bullet wound. “You little, whore. You… sinner.” The reverend gurgled out. 

Arvin winced once more, moving Teagardin’s hands as they tried to fight him off. Quickly searching his suit jacket, finding a heavy, leather wallet. Opening it he found a fat wad of money. He took it out, shoving it into his own jacket, next to his Pa’s gun. Replacing it with a picture of himself, before placing it back into the preacher’s pocket. 

Arvin slid into the passenger seat, finding his underwear on the floor of the car and wiping the blood from his thighs and his abused hole. He shoved them into Teargardin’s pocket, just where Lenora said he put her underwear before pulling on and up his own pants. 

Throughout the whole ordeal Arvin didn’t look the reverend in his eyes until he was about to leave. He only allowed himself a moment to look the Alpha bastard in his sickly, pale face. His mouth hanging open as he tried to find air that would not come. Arvin tried to feel satisfaction, knowing that Lenora only a week before had been in a similar situation. Now he could inflict it on her abuser. Get revenge for his beautiful, little sister. But he found no pleasure in watching the man die. Only relief. 

He made it back to the house in less than twenty minutes, Lenora waiting with their bags packed at her side. “Grandma just woke up and uncle should be back soon.” She hurried, throwing the two suitcases in the back. She slid into the passenger seat and gasped. Arvin looked down, noticing for the first time that the bottom of his shirt was filthy with blood and dried cum. “Good Lord, Arvin.” She let out, hands searching his side for any injuries. 

Arvin didn’t waste anytime, speeding off when the car door closed behind his sister. He took a breath once their little house was far in their rearview mirror. “Don’t worry, Lenora. This isn’t my blood… well most of it isn’t at least.” Lenora let out a sigh at his words, opening the window that separated the back of the truck from the front, pulling his suitcase closer. She opened it quickly, pulling out a shirt before closing it back up. “Put this on. Don’t want to draw attention to us.” 

After an hour on the road spent mostly in silence Lenora finally turned to him, face unreadable. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” She asked. Arvin wasn’t sure if his voice could work at that moment. The reality of the day finally hit him like a cold bucket of water. His entire body ached like he’d been run over by a car. His body leaking cum and slick and blood. He nodded, listened as Lenora let out a choked sob. 

“Don’t shed any tears for that bastard, Lenora. He doesn’t deserve any of them. Don't’ care if he’s the father of that baby.” Arvin finally spit out, taking a hand to gently rub at his sister’s back, trying to soothe her. Lenora let out a deep sigh, swallowing back her tears as she met his eyes. 

“I ain't crying for that man, Arvin.” She took his hand off her back and hugged his arm tightly against her body, seeping warmth into his cold body. “I’m crying for you. Life has never been fair to you. Now this. You didn’t deserve this, Arvin.” He wasn’t sure what she meant by this. That he didn’t deserve to have the sin of killing a man on his soul. Or if she could smell the bastard seed and musk on his skin. Knew that Arvin wasn’t a virgin anymore. Let that wolf in sheep’s clothing take that from him. He shook his head. Even if she didn’t know, Arvin had to tell her. The only thing that stopped him from letting her know his whole plan beforehand was the possibility that she would stop him. 

“Don’t worry none about me, Lenora. There’s no court in Coal Creek that will convict me for killing the man who raped me and got me pregnant.” Arvin turned, watching for her reaction. She hugged his arm tighter, burying her face into the cotton of his sleeve. 

“Did he… do to you what he did to me?” She asked in the smallest voice. Arvin chewed the inside of his cheek, regretting that Lenora had to go through any of this. Wishing that all those lies he put into that letter to his grandma were true. That he was the one the preacher had raped all those months ago and not his sister. That he took advantage of Arvin’s loneliness. Got him pregnant then rejected the baby. Called him a delusional whore. But Arvin couldn’t change the past. Just right the present. 

“It’s my bloody underwear in his pocket. My baseball cap on the seat. My picture in his wallet. When we come back with a baby they’ll know it’s his pup and think it’s mine. You’ll just be the good, beta girl who was taking care of her stupid, Omega brother. That’s how it should be.” Arvin rushed out his entire plan, thinking back to the night he held Lenora in his arms. When it first took form. 

“You could have told me, Arvin.” Lenora whispered into his sleeve. Her eyes seemed heavy, as if his confession had tired out her soul. They were already out of Coal Creek. It shouldn’t take more than another three hours before they hit Kockenstiff. He planned to drive through the night. Not stop until they were in Meade. 

“Wasn’t going to let all that sin touch you, little sister.” She shook her head, trying and failing not to fall asleep on his shoulder. He hummed quietly, something his mother used to sing while she cooked. Hoping that it would ease her into an uneasy sleep. Once her breath evened out and the sobs stopped, Arvin let out a sigh. 

He prayed in that moment to his Pa to give him strength. Could almost feel his Pa’s large palm on his shoulder, telling him to pray harder. “Please, God. Give me the strength to get through this night. Make my body and heart strong. Not weak like an Omega’s.” His body hurt all over. His heart was so heavy he wished he could take it out, clean it in the river until it was clean and light as snow on a winter morning. He had to make it back home. 

  
  



End file.
